Familia
by Parides
Summary: Una visita nocturna de Sebastián/Jonathan hacia Clary, un amor nada fraternal. Incesto Lemonx10


El día había sido espectacularmente largo y agotador, Jace estaba más inalcanzable que nunca y con un genio acido y mordaz que realmente la irritaba. Ella sabía que era: frustración sexual, bueno era un término algo fuerte, pero ella misma lo sentía, no poder ni siquiera besarlo con un poco de intensidad o el chico seria la viva demostración del fénix. Y eso si que no, de pensar por todo lo que había pasado para poder tenerlo a su lado y a salvo, una calentura no los iba a consumir.

En esas cosas pensaba mientras tomaba una ducha, al salir se pregunto si debía secar su cabello, hacia un frio de aquellos, pero dentro de la casa de luke el clima era más que agradable, se puso unos viejos pants grises tan desgastados que el elástico caía por debajo de sus caderas y una playera verde olivo que le quedaba realmente grande, lo suficiente para usarlo de camisón, inclusive un hombro escapaba por el cuello de la misma playera, no sabía de quien era incluso luke la desconoció cuando le pregunto, pero le agradaba así que se la quedo para ella.

Camino a la cocina por un poco de agua y vio una nota de su madre, habían salido, una cena prometiendo volver temprano e informándole que había comida dentro del refrigerador, no tenía hambre pero se recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, así que tomo una manzana y su vaso de agua, lo comería mientras veía un poco de TV, quizá Bleach le sacara de la mente un poco las ganas que le tiene a Jace.

Su cuarto estaba en total oscuridad, por lo cual no noto la silueta en una de las esquinas de su cama. Encendió la luz y se giro. Tanto el agua (que afortunadamente estaba en un vaso de plástico) como la manzana fueron a dar al suelo.

-Hola Clarisa- dijo el rubio platinado

-Sebastián ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- soltó Clary en shock

-¿No es obvio? Vine a ver a mi desalmada hermanita- contesto entre risas el ojinegro

Clary tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano, lanzándole una lapicera que Sebastián pudo interceptar y dejar todos los lápices regados, eso le molesto evidentemente. Clary no tenía ningún arma con la cual defenderse de su hermano "mitad" demonio. En un cuerpo a cuerpo apenas y podría causarle cosquillas (por experiencia) así que su única opción era huir, demasiado tarde, en medio segundo Sebastián se puso justo frente a la puerta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oh Clarisa eres tan cruel conmigo, tu único hermano- dijo fingiendo un tono afligido- primero huyes con ese traidor roba hermanas, un gran detalle de tu parte atravesarlo con una espada debo decir y ahora me tratas como a un… repudiado.

-Aquí no hay nada para ti, sebas… Jonathan, vete- Clary sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad pero no se dejaría vencer sin luchar.

-La única familia que tengo esta aquí- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja y tomando una mejilla con su mano.

-Mi madre…

-No Clary, tú. Tu estas aquí- sacando fuerzas de donde parecía imposible Clary golpeo a Sebastián en la entrepierna logrando doblarlo.

Clary trato de dirigirse a la puerta, la mano de Sebastián en su pants la detuvo haciéndola caer, pues el pants gris se bajo hasta sus rodillas haciéndola caer de bruces, momento que Sebastián aprovecho para inmovilizarla con su cuerpo.

-Maldición Clarisa ¿acaso Jocelyn no te enseño a comportarte? Padre te habría molido a palos por esta actitud tan poco cortes

-A decir verdad no creo que ninguna madre tenga una regla en especial para tratar a tu hermano demonio en una visita inesperada- pese a lo dicho Sebastián volvió a reír

-¿Sabes? Yo te educare, una Morgenstern debe ser una dama. La primera lección es obediencia, Clary, es obvio que careces de ella, esta, cariño es la forma en que aprenderás a respetarme- todo eso dicho a su oído, terminando la oración llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Clary.

Clary tenía su torso pegado al suelo, su espalda chocaba contra el pecho de Jonathan, este le impedía el movimiento, podía dar patadas y manotazos que simplemente llegarían al suelo, el estúpido pants lo tenía en las rodillas por lo que el rubio platinado solo hurgo debajo de sus bragas a rayas blancas y azules con un poco de encaje en los bordes para dar con su sexo. Su mano era fría en contraste con el lugar que se encargaba de profanar.

Los movimientos de rebelión solo causaban que la fricción fuera mayor, Clary mordía su labio con rabia, tratando de que las lágrimas causadas por la vejación no salieran, estaba convencida de que eso solo haría a Sebastián feliz. Sentía un profundo odio por Sebastián… y por su cuerpo al responder a sus caricias; su mano era grande sin dificultan podría cubrir su sexo, pero no, su dedo índice acariciaba con brutalidad su clítoris mientras el dedo medio y anular recorrían una y otra vez los labios vaginales sin atreverse a entrar en ella.

Unos ruidos provenientes de abajo alertaron a Clary. Todo parecía empeorar ¿Qué haría si Jocelyn la encontraba en esta situación tan aberrante? Su hijo mayor tocando de una forma nada fraternal a su hermana, esta vez Clary dejo correr las lagrimas que retenía en silencio y se mostro sumisa a las caricias de Sebastián. Este la recompenso con un "muy bien" y besos sobre su hombro y la pequeña porción de cuello a su alcance.

Clary quería morir, a pasar del zumbido en sus oídos podía escuchar los dedos de Sebastián al chocar contra su sexo al estar tan mojados, tampoco por mucho que tratara (mordiendo sus labios y lengua) podía reprimir gemidos bajos y a su parecer muy sucios, igual que los sucios jadeos de Sebastián en su oído y allá a lo lejos las risas de Jocelyn y Luke que de seguro habían bebido un tanto.

Si la situación era terrible, el hecho de sentir la dureza de Sebastián contra su trasero no era mejorable y quiso morir, resucitar y volverse a morir cuando se percato de que sus caderas habían comenzado una danza con las del ojinegro. Sebastián comenzó a fingir embestidas y sus caderas se habían sumado a su ritmo.

Su cerebro se desconecto de su conciencia y Clary paso a convertirse en un contenedor de sensaciones, todas y cada una de ellas mas y mas placentera, los movimientos de la mano de Sebastián se hicieron constantes, rápidos e intensos, Clary se vio en la necesidad de doblar las rodillas, poner las manos en puños, con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas y un grito de placer naciéndole de las entrañas que por supuesto trato de reprimir, exploto. Solo eso se le aproximaba un poco a lo que sintió, cada célula de su cuerpo reventó en un placer fuera de lo terrenal, la tensión de su cuerpo en el punto más alto para luego dejarse ir.

-Maldición- fue todo lo que pudo decir, la risa de Sebastián la devolvió a la realidad

-Clarisa Morgenstern, eres tan sucia, tan perfecta- Clary estaba totalmente lacia que cuando la volteo para ponerla frente a el no opuso resistencia. La beso.

El beso demando mas del aire que Clary podía ofrecer, no podía mantener el ritmo de su respiración, su pecho subia y bajaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Clary no estaba muy segura, pero podría decir que eso que sintió fue el tan codiciado orgasmo del que hablaban las revistas de chicas.

-Clary ¿cielo? ¿estás bien?- no puede ser, su madre estaba en la puerta, ella que se trago el orgullo y se dejo hacer para que no se enteraran y venia a gritar y a cagarla por completo

-Si mamá estoy bien- trato de que su voz saliera de los más normal, causando que Sebastián levantara una ceja, en verdad todo mundo podía menos ella

-Creo te escuche gritar, Clary sal de ahí- Jocelyn sonaba un poco preocupada

-Maldición, no hagas ruido- susurro Clary para que solo Sebastián la escuchara poniéndose de pie, Sebastián le mordió una nalga antes de que se incorporara totalmente- escóndete a un detrás de la puerta

-¿Por qué debería?- dijo divertido el rubio platinado atrayéndola hacia el sabiendo que no lo rechazaría

-No quiero que ella te vea- dijo a secas pensando en la última confrontación madre-hijo

-Yo tampoco quiero verla- dijo irritado- pero si hago esto por ti, tu harás algo por mi

-¿el qué?- dijo Clary totalmente cabreada, como si le estuviera vendiendo el alma al diablo

-Nada que no te gustaría, vas a abrir las piernas para mi, algo así como lo hace un momento, pero con algo grande y rico dentro de ti, ya sabes, algo fuera de este mundo- dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta

Clary lo empujo y asintió con la cabeza, logrando una sonrisa que se fundió en el ambiente, como si hubiera desaparecido, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, un glamur tal vez muy fuerte. Abrió la puerta después de subir su pants.

-Clarisa Fray ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué es este desastre?-

-No es nada solo se me callo la lapicera y me dio flojera levantarlo ¿pasa algo?

-Traje la cena por si quieres

-No quiero

-Estas muy roja- puso la mano en la frente- y ardiendo ¿te sientes bien?

-Es solo un poco de calentura… fiebre, ya tome algo, no pasa nada no soy una niña mamá

-Bien Clary, cualquier cosa estoy abajo, lo sabes ¿no?

-Si mamá todo está en orden.- y con eso cerró la puerta al instante que Sebastián se materializaba.

-Eres una mentirosa sin escrúpulos, hermanita, mi media naranja- dijo tomándola por la cintura, Clary pudo notar lo empalmado que estaba

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Desaparecer-dijo Clary tratando de pensar cómo deshacerse de el sin cumplir lo prometido

-Magia, los demonios saben algunos trucos- sonrió petulante- cuando estemos juntos tu los sabrás todos, reinaras como ninguna Clarisa

Y le devoro la boca, no podría llamarse de otra manera. Ni siquiera los besos más extenuantes de Jace habían sido tan necesitados. Sin apagar la luz se dirigieron hasta la cama de Clary donde Sebastián la sentó al borde, se inclino y con un rápido movimiento la despojo de su pants y ropa interior, acariciando sus piernas a su paso.

-Desnúdame- ordeno Sebastián

Clary podría gritar y correr, ¿pero que lograría? Que Sebastián y sus demonios aniquilaran su familia, con las manos temblando empezó a quitar la camisa negra de Sebastián, su pantalón del mismo color pero de mezclilla y se percato de que llevaba botas de combate.

Botón a botón veía como Sebastián le consumía la impaciencia, su cuerpo pálido se fue vislumbrando, una escultura, un cazador de sombras. Deliberadamente salto el pantalón y el bulto en el para quitar las botas, esta vez Sebastián no fue paciente y las quito en un parpadeo. Las manos de Clary ahora estaban en la presilla del pantalón.

Por el Ángel

Sebastián no llevaba ropa interior, y venga, su verga salió disparada como un arma letal. Clary tenia curiosidad, demasiada, y ya que no había escapatoria no pensaba dejar que su primera vez fuera aun mas traumática que el hecho de que era con su hermano, decidió cooperar.

Sus manos tocaban el largo del falo, sacándole suspiros al dueño, era grande, pero no tenia de donde comparar, algunas veces había sentido a Jace pero nunca visto. Era grande y no tenia idea de cómo pensaba hacerla entrar en ella, era antinatural, todo en la situación de hecho.

Clary pensó que podría ser un polvo convencional, donde solo se la metiera su hermano y ya, pero se encontró ávida por explorar y se lo llevo a la boca. Lamio aquí y allá, bombeo con su mano la cual recorrió sus testículos y pirineo y regreso, saboreo el glande y elevo la vista.

Los ojos de Sebastián eran tan negros como una noche carente de luna pero brillaban con la intensidad de las estrellas, había en ellos sorpresa y deseo, su cara estaba contorsionada por la lujuria y el hecho de que su labio sangrara a causa de haberlo mordido le causaba una satisfacción enorme.

Ella misma se había abierto el labio para no gemir, era su turno de retorcerse… de placer. Clary introdujo el miembro lo mas que pudo y comenzó un vaivén, las manos de Jonathan le acariciaban el cabello con delicadeza, una de la cual Clary pensaba era incapaz. Tratándole de herir Clary poso sus uñas en la cintura del ojinegro y rasgo su piel, desde ahí hasta la mitad de sus glúteos.

Como respuesta Clary se vio empujada y volteada a una velocidad increíble, y de pronto un dolor lacerante la atravesó, quizá una o dos estocadas y sintió a su hermano estremecerse dentro de ella.

-Maldición Clary casi me corro en tu boca- dijo jadeante moviendo sus caderas, tal vez se había corrido, pero no había perdido la erección, años de diversión con chicas vampiro y hadas le habían dado un buen entrenamiento.

-Eres un bruto- Clary tenía lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor que de apoco se difuminaba

Sebastián dirigió su vista a donde embestía, la horrible camiseta de Clary se levantaba dejando buena parte de la espalda descubierta, llevo su mano a donde sus sexos hacían conexión y con un placer mas allá del que nunca sintió, incluso cuando mato por primera vez, vio que esta se manchaba en sangre. Clary, su Clary es-era virgen.

Sebastián la giro para quedar cara a cara sin salir de ella produciendo un latigazo de placer para ambos, Clary apenas y podía con esa bestia, la llenaba por completo y la entrada y salida de este le removían hasta los cimientos es decir los huesos.

-Clarisa Morgenstern eres mía, solo mía, así como yo soy de ti. Nos pertenecemos desde siempre.

Clary quiso pensar que fueron las duras embestidas que acompañaron estas palabras las que la hicieron venirse por segunda vez en lugar de las propias palabras, pero como fuese fue bienvenida por su hermano que se dejo ir justo después de ella.

Pensó que todo había acabado, pero se equivoco. Sebastián y ella se acomodaron en la cama, el era mucho, mucho mas grande pero encajaban odiosamente bien. El acariciaba su cabello, besaba su cuello y retiro la camiseta verde dejándola completamente desnuda. No hubo lugar que sus manos no tocaran. Pero cuando su boca y lengua se ensañaron con sus pezones Clary tuvo que morder su propia mano para no gemir.

En ocasiones la mano libre de Clary paseaba por la espalda brutalmente cicatrizada de Jonathan. Cicatrices de obediencia le había dicho en el departamento de Valentine.

En un momento de más instinto que de razón Clary se levanto y se monto en Sebastián, empalándose a si misma, ella tenia el control, ella marcaba el ritmo. Dentro de ese frenesí de placer sabia que algo estaba mal pero no recordaba que.

Sebastián tomo una y otra vez a Clary llevándola a los extremos del placer sin clemencia hasta dejarla inconsciente solo un par de veces durante la noche. El alba ya despuntaba y Clary no tenia voluntad para absolutamente nada, su cuerpo como nunca antes se sentía y su mente perdida en alguna parte solo reaccionaba a los estímulos que le brindaba Sebastián.

Sebastián sabia que debía irse, se quería llevar con el a Clarisa pero era demasiado pronto, debía terminar todo, tener un reino que ella pudiera gobernar junto a el.

Compartieron un beso de amantes que llevan años juntos, un matrimonio.

-Volveré por ti. No lo olvides- dijo Sebastián acariciando el rojo cabello

-¿Olvidar que?- dijo Clary al borde del sueño

-Que eres una Morgenstern- la volvió a besar

-Soy Clarisa Fray- dijo en un deje de rebeldía obviando la lección 1. Obediencia

-Entre los Nephilim no se acostumbra que la mujer se quede con su apellido de soltera Clarisa Fairchild de Morgenstern- ella quería debatir eso diciendo un "ese le pertenece a mamá" pero no tenía fuerza- cuida de nuestra familia Clary

Y con eso Sebastián beso primero el vientre de Clary y luego sus labios. Clary estaba totalmente rendida así que no pudo escuchar como Jonathan prometía volver por su familia. Su hermana/su esposa y por supuesto su hijo.


End file.
